


get a better mirror

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know you're ugly inside and out<br/>[you pretend you aren't bothered by that]</p>
            </blockquote>





	get a better mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So, first full Hobbit poem that's NOT Ori related. XD The last couple lines of this poem actually popped into my head before the rest and kind of led it where it was s'posed to go. I quite like it, and I hope you will, too. :3 Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this poem.

pretty is only skin deep  
beauty is from within  
you know you're neither  
(not being 'pretty' is find by you though  
you're no _girl_ )  
you're too much of a spoiled brat to have any kind of beauty  
[you pretend you aren't bothered by that]  
you're annoying  
but you're **sort of** useful  
{you know that's the only reason you're kept around}  
you'd just be another mouth to feed if you couldn't hunt  
couldn't fight  
couldn't find to make yourself (kind of) important  
you [try] to find ways to be a boon  
and not a hindrance  
though you still doubt anyone wants you around  
you know you're ugly inside and out  
{oh wait, you're forgetting something}  
(the one place)  
[beauty is hardest to find]  
{is inside yourself}  
(you can be your own best friend)  
[or your own worst enemy]  
{so stop playing the devil's advocate, finding the worst in you}  
stop trying to find the ugly in you  
(and start finding the beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So, it was pointed out to me that the ending of this poem was a little bit like part of this AMAZING video that everyone needs to watch. It was unintentional and a little bit perfect. XD So. Yeah. Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!  
> http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=550872598279724  
> 


End file.
